YeWook?
by Kim Woonkie
Summary: YeWook's Fic. Terinspirasi saat SuJu Super Show di Shanghai. Warning Inside. Mind to R&R?


Disclaimer :

Semua member SuJu milik SMent, juga milik Tuhan YME, para orangtua mereka dan diri mereka masing-masing. Sedangkan Siwon? Itu hanya milik saya #plak!.

Rated :

T/PG-13

Genre :

Friendship/Family/ Humor.

Warning : Don't Like Don't Read. BL! OOC, Gaje, Alur Cepet dan lainnya. Dan saya baru disini jadi mohon bantuannya.. *bungkuk-bungkuk*

.

.

.x.

YeWook?

by

Kim Woonki

.x.

.

.

"Mereka pacaran 'kan, Kyu?"

"Tentu saja, Minnie. Mereka tidak akan bersikap seperti itu jika tidak pacaran."

"Tapi mereka tidak pernah bilang pada kita kalau mereka pacaran."

"Betul katamu, Hae. Jika mereka pacaran pasti mereka bilang pada kita."

"Shindong, tanpa mereka bilangpun kita pasti sudah tahu kalau mereka pacaran. Kau lihatkan video ini? Video ini yang menjadi bukti kalau mereka itu pacaran! Haha!"

"Aku setuju denganmu, hyung! Hahaha!"

"Heechul-hyung! Eunhyuk-hyung! Kalau ketawa jangan sambil mukul-mukul aku! Sakit tahu"

"Mian, Siwon. Haha!"

Siwon hanya bisa menghela napasnya kala itu melihat para hyung dan dongsae-nya sedang merusuh di lantai 11 di dorm mereka pagi itu karena melihat sesuatu yang ditayangkan laptop merah muda milik Sungmin.

"Ada apa sih ini? Kenapa ribut sekali?"

Terdengar suara sang leader penyuka warna putih yang baru masuk ruangan. Reflek semuanya menoleh — minus Kyuhyun, Heechul dan Eunhyuk — yang sepertinya sama sekali tidak berminat untuk melewatkan sedikitpun adegan di layar laptop itu.

"Sini hyung, ada yang menarik." si pinky boy menjawab dengan tersenyum manis. Leeteuk mengernyit dan mau tak mau ikut bergabung dan ikut melihat apa yang dilihat 'anak-anak'nya itu.

"Oh, ini. Video saat kita Super Show di Shanghai. Memangnya kenapa sih? Apanya yang menarik? Perasaan semuanya menarik saat kita Show disana." cerocos Leeteuk dengan matanya yang menatap layar laptop Sungmin yang kini memutar video Super Junior saat Super Show di Shanghai. Disana, mereka semua sedang berada di atas panggung dan sedang menghibur para penggemar mereka.

"Tapi Teukie-hyung, Kau lihat si Wookie-ah ini?" Sungmin menunjuk seorang namja yang memakai baju merah ditengah panggung. Leeteuk mengangguk, "dan lihat ada Yesungie disana?" kali ini Sungmin menunjuk seorang namja berbaju hitam. Leeteuk mengangguk lagi.

"Memangnya kenapa dengan mereka?" tanya Leeteuk yang mulai kesal dengan perkataan Sungmin yang dianggapnya bertele-tele. Namun raut wajahnya berubah saat melihat layar laptop si namja penyuka warna merah muda itu kini menampilkan Yesung yang tengah memeluk Ryeowook! Pantas mereka heboh sekali, ternyata tentang ini. Batin Leeteuk.

"Oh, Yesung dan Wookie? Yang seperti inikan sudah biasa terjadi, paling-paling mereka hanya melakukan fanservice." ujar Leeteuk.

Kyuhyun yang mendengar perkataan sang leader tersebut cepat-cepat membantah, "tidak hyung, kita boleh melakukan fanservice jika disuruh saja 'kan? (sumpah, author ngarang bagian yang ini) dan kemarin itu tidak ada yang menyuruh kita untuk melakukan fanservice!"

"Iya hyung, kalaupun ada, pasti Kyu dan Sungmin-hyung juga akan melakukan fanservice tapi nyatanya tidak kan?" tanya Heechul dan Eunhyuk bersamaan. Entah mengapa hari ini mereka begitu kompak.

"Jadi intinya?" tanya Leeteuk bingung.

Kyuhyun, Heechul dan Enhyuk memandang 'umma' mereka dengan tatapan 'kok-leader-kita-telmi-banget-sih?'

"Jadi gini lho, hyung. Menurut mereka, Wookie-hyung dan Yesung-hyung itu malakukannya karena kemauan mereka sendiri." jawab Donghae.

"Melakukan apa?"

"Ya ampun hyung! Kok gitu aja gak ngerti sih?" Siwon yang terkenal alim itu jadi berang melihat ke-pabo-an Leeteuk yang sudah seperti Yesung sekarang, ''mereka itu peluk-pelukan terus, hyung."

"He'em, Teukie-hyung. Karena sikap mereka itu kami jadi curiga. Apakah mereka pacaran atau tidak. Sikap mereka itu sudah seperti orang yang pacaran." jelas si subur.

Setelah dijelaskan panjang lebar akhirnya sang leader berambut pirang itu mengangguk mengerti.

"Kalau tidak percaya, nih lihat hyung." Sungmin mengarahkan mouse merah mudanya dan meng-klik sesuatu yang langsung menampilkan beberapa adegan Yesung dan Ryeowook yang mereka anggap 'mencurigakan'. Dan Leeteuk memandang dengan seksama adegan-adegan yang diputar laptop Sungmin tersebut.

Video yang pertama menampilkan Ryeowook yang menggunakan baju lengan panjang sesiku dan sebatas paha yang berwarna merah, Ryeowook juga menggunakan celana jins hitam serta sepatu merah dan mengunakan wig yang dikuncir dua. Sangat imut dan menggemaskan.

Dan disaat Ryeowook tengah berjalan diatas panggung, tiba-tiba Yesung menghalangi dan langsung memeluk Ryeowook dan jadilah mereka berpelukan lumayan lama diatas panggung tersebut, ditambah gerakan berputar-putar oleh Yesung. Tak ayal para fans mereka menjerit histeris begitu juga dengan para lelaki ini...

"TUH HYUNG! Lihat kan! Tiba-tiba Yesung memeluknya! Wookie juga sempat mencium Yesung saat itu!" teriak mereka — minus Donghae, Siwon dan Shindong—.

Leeteuk mengangguk setuju. Dia jadi ikutan curiga melihat Yesung yang tiba-tiba memeluk Ryeowook dan Ryeowook yang mencium Yesung itu. Dia juga tambah curiga melihat video yang lainnya. Dimana Yesung dan Ryeowook yang — lagi-lagi— menunjukkan adegan yang membuat orang-orang berpikir yang tidak-tidak tentang mereka.

Ada Yesung yang memeluk Ryeowook dari belakanglah, dan begitu juga sebaliknya dimana Ryeowook juga memeluk Yesung dari belakang sembari tersenyum manis saat namja tampan itu tengah bernyanyi.

Dan cara mereka memandang satu sama lain itu lhooo, semakin menambah kecurigaan bagi member SuJu lainnya. Yesung tidak pernah tidak tesenyum lebar melihat Ryeowook yang kala itu mengenakan pakaian seperti wanita. Dan menurut Kyuhyun, pasti hyung-nya itu terpesona dengan penampilan Ryeowook malam itu. Dan Ryeowook juga tampak senang dia dipeluk Yesung.

"Iya sih, mereka seperti pacaran." ujar Leeteuk.

"Bukan 'seperti pacaran', hyung, tapi memang pacaran!" sergah si Kyuhyun dengan wajah iblisnya.

"Ya, ya, terserah apa katamu lah, Kyu. Jadi sekarang dimana Yesung dan Wookie? Dari tadi aku tidak melihat mereka." tanya Leeteuk. Kepalanya menoleh kekanan dan kekiri. Melihat pintu kamar YeWook yang tertutup rapat. Sepertinya mereka sedang tidak ada di kamar.

"Mereka sedang pergi keluar, hyung. Mungkin sedang berbelanja melihat isi kulkas kita yang sudah sedikit isinya." jawab Shindong.

.

.

"KAMI PULANG!" terdengar teriakan dari pintu depan dorm. Ryeowook, sang pemilik suara, dengan riang memasuki dorm sambil menenteng belajaan. Dibelakangnya Yesung mengekor. Dia juga membawa kantong belanjaan serupa dengan Ryeowook. Dan seperti biasa penampilan mereka saat itu, Ryeowook yang terlihat imut dan Yesung terlihat tampan. Sungguh pasangan yang serasi.

Leeteuk dan lainnya sontak mengubarkan diri. Dan Sungmin juga buru-buru menutup laptopnya. Sedangkan Kyuhyun memasang wajah kesal, kesal karena dia masih ingin menonton video YeWook lagi. Shindong juga langsung menghampiri Yesung dan membongkar belajaan yang dibawa namja itu. Makanan. Itu yang dicari Shindong.

"Mianhae, kami lama. Tadi aku bersama Yesung-hyung mampir ke kedai es krim dulu." ujar Ryeowook dengan suara manisnya, "tapi jangan khawatir, kami juga membelikan untuk kalian!" seru Ryeowook sembari meletakan kantong berisi es krim di meja makan.

"Tumben?" gumam Yesung melihat para hyung dan dongsaeng-nya —kecuali Shindong— tidak ada yang bergerak. Padahal biasanya mereka langsung menyerbu makanan yang dibawa.

"Ada apa? Kalian tidak suka es krim?" tanya Yesung lagi, heran.

"Ha? Ah! Andwae! Kami suka." ujar Sungmin lalu beranjak berdiri diikuti Kyuhyun dan yang lain menuju meja makan. Mereka mencoba bersikap wajar didepan Yesung dan Ryeowook setelah menonton video tadi.

'Jangan-bertingkah-mencurigakan!' perintah Leeteuk kepada 'anak-anak'nya — minus YeWook— melalui tatapan tajamnya.

"Jadi Wookie-ah, sekalian masak untuk makan siang ya? Kami lapar," pinta Heechul. Ryeowook mengangguk dengan tampang innocent-nya

"Ne, Heenim-hyung."

Semuanya bernapas lega saat Ryeowook sudah pergi ke dapur untuk memasak makan siang. Anak itu terlalu polos jadi tidak merasa kalau ada yang mencurigakan disini. Namun...

"Kalian kenapa? Tingkah kalian agak aneh," tanya Yesung dengan curiga. (ha~ author capek ngetik kata 'curiga' dan 'mencurigakan' disini =.=). Tumben-tumbennya namja yang terlihat bodoh ini jadi pintar mengenal situasi.

"Aneh kenapa hyung? Kami biasa-biasa saja kok." bantah Eunhyuk.

"Iya, hanya perasaan hyung kali."

"Bagusan kau bantu Wookie di dapur. Siapa tahu dia butuh bantuanmu," ujar Kyuhyun. Otak cerdas nan liciknya sedang aktif saat ini. Yesung hanya diam sebentar, dia memandang anggota 'keluarga'-nya itu satu persatu. Dan satu kata yang langsung Yesung pikirkan, yaitu MENCURIGAKAN. Ada yang mereka sembunyikan dariku dan Wookie, batinnya.

"Ya sudah. Kalian tunggu disini." kata Yesung dan pergi menyusul Ryeowook di dapur.

"Saran yang bagus, Kyu!" puji Heechul dan Eunhyuk saat Yesung sudah pergi sembari menepuk pundak Kyuhyun kuat hingga membuat maknae itu tersedak es krim yang dimakannya.

.

.

Prang!

Tiba-tiba semuanya tersentak ketika terdengar suara seperti kaca pecah dari arah dapur dan juga suara ringisan Ryeowook. Leeteuk dan yang lainnya langsung berdiri dan segera menuju dapur. Namun ditahan oleh Kyuhyun. Namja itu tersenyum penuh arti.

"Ada apa, Kyu?" tanya Sungmin pada teman sekamarnya itu.

"Tunggu sebentar, Minnie. Jangan masuk ke dapur, kita mengintip saja dari sini dan lihat apa yang terjadi." jawab Kyuhyun dan mengajak Leeteuk, Sungmin, Heechul, Donghae, Siwon, Shindong dan Eunhyuk untuk bersembunyi dibalik di dinding.

Setelah mengambil posisi mengintip yang pas(?) mereka kemudian melihat apa yang terjadi di dapur. Apa itu yang pecah dan mengapa Wookie meringis kesakitan?

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Wookie?" tanya Yesung yang menatap Ryeowook cemas. Dia meraih tangan Ryeowook yang saat itu menguncurkan darah segar dari jarinya. Darah itu menetes ke lantai yang terdapat serpihan piring pecah.

"Sakit, hyung..." lirih Ryeowook dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca. Air mata sudah berkumpul dipelupuk matanya.

"Makanya hati-hati!"

Yesung menarik tangan Ryeowook ke wastafel dan membasuhnya dengan air kran berharap agar pendarahan di jari Ryeowook berhenti. Tapi sayang, darah Ryeowook tetap terus mengalir bersamaan dengan air kran yang membasuh jarinya.

Yesung melirik Ryeowook yang sudah pucat karena darah di jarinya tidak berhenti juga dan tanpa dipikir lagi Yesung membawa jari Ryeowook ke mulutnya dan menghisapnya hingga darah di jari Ryeowookpun berhenti.

"Romantis sekali~" seru Sungmin dengan suara pelan. Dia dan yang lainnya ternyata masih mengintip dari balik dinding yang menghubungkan ruang makan dengan dapur.

"Tuh kan, hyung. Mereka itu pacaran." ujar Kyuhyun sembari membari memegang ponselnya. Si maknae setan itu ternyata merekam kejadian YeWook di dapur sedari tadi.

"Ya. Mereka memang pacaran." gumam Leeteuk. Siwon, Donghae dan Shindong juga menjadi ikutan percaya kalau Yesung dan Ryeowook itu selama ini pacaran. Jika tidak pacaran? Mengapa sifat mereka romantis begitu kan?

"Lain kali hati-hati dong, Wookie-ah," titah Yesung yang sedang mengobati jari Ryeowook dan memberi plester pada jari namja manis itu

"Mian, hyung. Tanganku licin..." gumam Ryeowook.

Yesung menghela napasnya dan membelai sebelah wajah Ryeowook dengan lembut, "jangan ceroboh lagi kalau masak. Jika tidak, akau tidak akan mengijinkanmu untuk masak lagi,"

"Jangan dong, hyung. Kalau aku tidak masak, yang lain tidak akan makan. Kan disini hanya aku yang bisa masak."

"Biarin. Enak saja mereka itu, kamu yang masak sampai terluka begini tapi merekanya hanya tinggal makan saja. Suruh saja Hae atau Teukie-hyung yang masak." suara Yesung terdengar kesal, "benar kata ummamu, kamu itu berada disini untuk menyanyi bukan untuk memasak."

Ryeowook tersenyum geli, "tidak apa-apa, hyung. Aku senang kok memasak untuk mereka... juga untukmu." dan Ryeowook mengecup pipi Yesung sekilas, "dan gomawo, hyung, sudah mengobatiku.."

Yesung tersenyum.

"Ya sudah, kamu lanjutin aja masaknya. Biar ini aku urus," Ryeowook tertawa saat Yesung mendorongnya menjauhi pecahan piring itu.

.

.

"Mereka benar-benar pacaran ya?" tanya Leeteuk entah kepada siapa sembari menompang dagunya. Dia dan member SuJu yang lain — kecualiYeWook tentunya— sudah kembali duduk di meja makan. Sedangkan Yesung dan Ryeowook masih berada di dapur.

"Ha~ nanti sore aku harus ke gereja... Tapi kurasa mereka cocok juga." gumam Siwon. Sungmin yang mendengarnya tersenyum dan dia menatap ke arah namja disampingnya yang tengah tersenyum-senyum gaje bersama Heechul dan Eunhyuk sambil memandangi layar ponsel Kyuhyun. Pasti video Yesung-hyung dan Wookie lagi, pikir Sungmin.

"Jadi gimana, hyung?" tanya Donghae tiba-tiba yang tidak begitu tertarik dengan video YeWook yang Kyuhyun rekam. Kalau video 'yang lain' mungkin dia masih mau.

"Apanya?" tanya Leeteuk heran.

"YeWook couple. Apa hyung benar-benar yakin kalau mereka pacaran kalau iya mengapa sih mereka tidak pernah cerita?"

"Menurutku sih begitu. Tapi kita diam saja dulu, Hae, sampai mereka sendiri yang cerita." putus si leader Super Junior itu.

'Anak-anak'nya yang lain langsung mengangguk setuju.

.

.

.x.

End?

.x.

.

.

Hehehhe, first ficku di fandom Screenplay akhirnya kelar juga... Kangen banget nulis setelah 3 tahun vakum =3 Fic ini aku persembahkan untuk temanku yang notabene tidak suka banget dengan pair YeWook karena menurutnya Yesung-oppa itu hanya miliknya. LoL

Jadi gimana? Fic ini real hanya fiksi belaka dan jika ada yang salah ya maklumin ajalah. Sayakan juga manusia yang bisa melakukan kesalahan... Sayang juga memelurkan kritik serta saran dari kalian semua ;)

So, Mind To Review? Review sangat membantu kehidupan saya didunia ini #plak!


End file.
